


Mgnienie

by vic_arious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, po VII tomie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedna chwila, która zmienia tak wiele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mgnienie

Gdybym wtedy patrzyła w innym kierunku, wszystko byłoby dobrze.

Mogłam odwrócić głowę, by podsłuchać o czym plotkowały mama z Andromedą.

Mogłam zareagować na rozbiegane pomiędzy stołami dzieci, czyjś śmiech z końca sali, upadek Rona, gdy pijany zaplątał się we własne nogi podczas tańca.

Mogłam spojrzeć gdziekolwiek, bez przywiązywania do tego najmniejszej uwagi.

Wtedy bym to przeoczyła i tak, byłoby dobrze.

 

Lecz mój wzrok widział tylko jego, zresztą jak zawsze. Szedł raźno przez parkiet z dwoma kieliszkami szampana i uśmiechał się do mnie ciepło.

I wtedy jego spojrzenie przepłynęło przez tłum mijających go osób, które dopiero co dołączyły do przyjęcia. Podążyłam za jego przykładem, nieco zdumiona wyłapując blask platynowych włosów. Dopiero po chwili przypomniałam sobie, że Malfoy pracuje w Departamencie Tajemnic, więc to całkiem normalne, że dostał zaproszenie. Szepnął coś do ucha towarzyszącej mu kobiecie i ruszył płynnym krokiem w kierunku baru, niebezpiecznie zmniejszając odległość między nim a Harrym, który przystanął na moment.

 

Widziałam to. Widziałam jak uśmiech zamiera mu na wargach, podczas gdy jego oczy nabrały zupełnie nieznanego mi wyrazu. Najpierw pomyślałam, że to znak, że szykuje się, w najlepszym wypadku, niezbyt elegancka wymiana zdań. Szczerze wątpiłam w to by Harry mógł tak po prostu puścić w niepamięć wszystko, czego dopuścił się Malfoy. Niemal wyczekiwałam jakichś oznak gniewu czy nienawiści na jego twarzy, lecz nic takiego się na niej nie pojawiło. Wyglądał jakby dopiero co wybudził się ze śpiączki, wyrwany ze świata cieni i bezkształtnych mas. Jakby odnalazł to, czego szukał po latach błądzenia po omacku. Był silny, ale czułam, że wojna zebrała swoje żniwo sięgając głęboko, na sam spód duszy, w miejsce rodzącej się namiętności. Tylko że wojna nie miała tu żadnego znaczenia, bo on nigdy na mnie tak nie patrzył, niezależnie od okoliczności. Gdy jego oczy napełniały się żarem, moje serce pochłonął lód, skąd rozlewał się dalej, aż po ramy ciała.

 

Wtedy Malfoy obrócił głowę w jego kierunku i złapał to spojrzenie lekko, z pewną dozą przestrachu, jakby przez nieuwagę mógł go zranić niczym delikatnego motyla. To kruche połączenie nie trwało dłużej niż mgnienie, ale Harry'emu wystarczyło. Zatopił się w nim, oddał całkowicie na moment tak krótki i cichy jak pojedyncze uderzenie serca. Oddzielony od niego na tyle, by nie mógł go dosięgnąć fizycznie, był z nim bliżej niż kiedykolwiek ze mną. Głębiej niż kiedykolwiek był we mnie.

 

Pośród rozmów, krzyków dzieci i głośnej muzyki nastała cisza. I nie było nic poza nimi dwoma, a ja przeklinałam los za to, że na tę jedną chwilę pozbawił mnie nie tego zmysłu.

 

Łzy zbierają się pod powiekami mierząc niczym larwy. Może, gdy je wypuszczę, na chwilę zamienią się w kryształy? Póki ich śmierć nie dosięgnie upadkiem.

Zanim zdążyłam to przemyśleć, jedna z nich ucieka żłobiąc na mojej twarzy wilgotny szlak.

 

Słyszę trzask. Przymykając oczy, nie jestem pewna, czy to była szklanka potrącona przez nieuważne dziecko, czy moje serce potrącone przez zbyt uważne spojrzenie. Gdy znów odważam się rozchylić powieki, Malfoy stoi już przy barze, a Harry odwraca głowę w moim kierunku i ostatni ślad uczucia opuszcza zieleń ponownie spływając na jego usta, by rozciągnąć je w uśmiechu, którego nie jestem już w stanie nazywać „ciepłym”. Patrzy na mnie, ale jednak przeze mnie, jakbym była jedynie cieniem. Bezbarwnie i nijako. W jego oczach nie potrafię już odnaleźć tego, co zawsze w nich widziałam. Co chciałam widzieć.

 

Mówił, że nasza miłość od zawsze unosiła się w powietrzu. Śledzę drobinki kurzu tańczące w promieniach zachodzącego słońca wpadających przez okna. Chyba rozumiem co miał na myśli.

 

 


End file.
